Outside Hokage Tower
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: SakuraXKushina request fic for ssvidel3! M rated Kushina is alive, and is Hokage with Sakura as her assistant. What happens outside of the Hokage Tower?


**A/N - Request fic for ssvidel3. I hope it's how you pictured it!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**

It had been a very long day in the Hokage's office. Full of ninja who'd booked time off and ninja who were being overrun with missions. It always happened like that; Kushina could remember her time as apprentice in the Hokage's office, and her predecessor had reminisced to her about the time before that. Apparently every generation decided to have children at the same time, usually in a time of peace, and for a couple of years afterwards the amount of ninjas on the rota would run low, and those who were truly dedicated to the cause would show through.

Of course, she thought bitterly, some of them had earned the break.

Anko and Kakashi had been the last people to enter her office, having decided to get married. There was a spark there, of that she was sure, and she gave them a happy smile through her messy red hair as she sent them out of her office. They had pretty much given her a clean sweep of the top ninja leaving. And they were older than the rest.

Kurenai had never come back after having her baby, and Genma took less missions after hooking up with a rather flattered civilian. Only 'Rookie Nine' as they were still dubbed remained on duty, with the exception of Lee who took a job at the academy.

Kushina sighed as she rose from her desk, fingers rubbing her temples as she turned the light off to head home for a drink. The village had been left in the hands of her son and his friends, and her eye-candy assistant had left hours ago. She damn well needed something to calm herself down.

The air was cool and the sky dark as she made her way home, avoiding the chakra signatures of those that she passed. The cool air forced her eyes wide and her skin tight to her cheeks. She felt herself awakening slightly despite her fatigue.

The house was empty once she arrived, the lights turned off and no chakra signatures brightening her spirits. She sighed as she unlocked her door and entered the dimly lit building, flicking the light switch as she closed the door behind her.

She left in on as she immediately moved up the stairs to hers and her husband's bedroom; Naruto and Minato would probably be home sooner or later. In a home where all occupants arrived at all times of night from jobs that could end in death, a light was left on once it was dark if someone was home.

Just to cheer them along the last few metres home.

Kushina entered her room in the dark, dumping her bag and smirking when she lifted her head to see a slender figure already making herself quite cosy beneath the sheets. "Sakura?" She called softly, and the near-even breathing of her bed-mate switched to a wanton moan.

"Kushina..." She sighed softly, and the older woman pulled her from the bed to embrace. "You need to start going home a little earlier." Her voice was slightly accusatory, and Kushina smiled as she turned to turn the light on and shut the door, quickly sealing it with her favourite locking jutsu.

No one would be able to hear them now, or enter the room.

Or remember _why_ they wanted to enter the room for that matter. They would only wander off to find something else to do. A twinge of guilt ran through her when she thought of Minato,but she quickly pushed it aside as Sakura's strong arms came around her quickly sagging body.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" She murmured and Kushina nodded, inhaling the scent of Sakura that came from the pale pink locks that freely fell forwards, tickling the redhead's neck. "Do you... want me to leave?" She murmured quietly.

"No." Kushina shook her head decidedly and grinned. "As my assistant, you should do as ordered."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Kushina chuckled at the girl's cheerful office-voice and gently pulled out of her embrace, sauntering slowly over to lie down on the duvet creased by the lover she had found hiding beneath it. She rested her hands either side of her head and spread her legs wide invitingly. She raised an eyebrow cockily and her sweet voice ordered demandingly.

"Well then..."

Sakura had a smirk on her face, hidden as she ducked her head deferently. It widened into a full grin when her lover sharply put a stop to her trailing sentence.

"Get on with it."

"Yes, Kushina-sama." Her tone was light and teasing as she clambered onto the bed after her, her naked limbs trailing over Kushina's still clothed body as she situated herself. She was gentle for someone so frenzied as she hurriedly removed Kushina's layers, dragging her mouth over the bared flesh to press it with open mouthed kisses and tiny bites. She slid down the redhead's body, tugging her trousers down roughly only to lick her way back up the same path.

She slowed down as she got higher until she was sensually licking at a tantalising pace only millimetres away from the black line of lacy panties against pale flesh.

"Mmmm..." Kushina sighed happily, relaxing into the ministrations of her lover, who took this as an indication that it was time to move on. She flattened her tongue against her partners clit through the soft fabric, dragging up and hastily removed the hindering garment. Once tossed aside, the wet tongue returned...everywhere _but_ where Kushina wanted it.

"Sakura." She protested weakly and jerked up her hips, receiving a tut in admonishment.

"Uh, uh... let ME do it." Sakura told her in _that voice_. That voice that Sakura only ever used in bed and had turned Kushina on like crazy the first time that she had heard it. The don't-mess-with-me voice that had served as a precursor to some of the best sex that Kushina had ever had. She let out another whimper, tipping her head back and tossing her hair aside as she felt the beads of sweat layer up. The closed door was keeping the heat it, filling the room with their scent.

Unknown to Kushina, it was pretty similar to the know-all voice that she had used as a fresh genin in Team 7. That was pretty much it. The voice that said 'you shall obey me, because I know better'. Coming from a woman younger than herself it was somehow quite hot.

She had wandered off a little in her musings and Sakura chose to rudely interrupt them with a long, hard suck on Kushina's thus far ignored clit. She was rewarded by a high-pitched keen as Kushina's neck arched and her head pushed down into the pillow. Her hands curled themselves into tight fists, her fingernails cutting into the soft skin on her palms. Sakura pushed one finger slowly inside of her, smirking when Kushina tightened around it, desperate to gain purchase, and then slowly withdrew it to add in another. Even slower still, she pumped them, removing them a while later when Kushina's cried increased to add a third.

She alternated between licking and fingering, never leaving her entrance or clit alone. As such, it wasn't long until Kushina exploded with a silent scream, her eyes scrunched shut and her mouth stretched wide as Sakura continued to lap and the swiftly flowing liquid. She kept going until the redhead came back to herself, shuddering and whimpering, and uncurling locked hands, shaking out her lethargic thighs. She gently pushed her down, onto her back, and pulled her knees out from underneath her.

"My turn..." She whispered breathlessly, her tired body falling down onto her stomach as she endeavoured to return the favour. Sakura had been aroused by eating her, clearly, for a vast amount of liquid lubricated her pussy beneath the pink curls that made Kushina smile so.

"Ahhh..." Sakura bucked lightly as Kushina's tongue came into contact with her, and wound her fingers through the long crimson locks to elicit a sigh in response. She tugged as she ground up, making quick work of it as she allowed Kushina to wind her tighter and wetter. She came quickly, in bold movements and loud shrieks, collapsing only long enough to catch her breath before tossing Kushina back onto her back and capturing her lips in a sloppy, excited kiss. Kushina laughed indulgently, and calmly manoeuvred the hyper Sakura so that the shorter girl was sitting astride her in the 69 position, and began to lick.

She grasped tightly onto Sakura's thighs to hold her still, knowing full well how the girl would wriggly and thrust her hips when able. Keeping her still, she slid her tongue in as deep as she could, rewarded by Sakura's shaky breath cascading over her clit. This time when they came, together, Kushina didn't collapse tired. She allowed her body to calm and then her face was taken over by a smirk to rival her partner's. Any tiredness had been put aside, and she nudged the body still laid atop her, stroking against her breast with her foot.

"Get the strapon." She ordered breathlessly.

Sakura looked like christmas had come early as she ran to do just that. She giggled happily as she put it on, her face flushed and her heartbeat fast. Thin locks of pink hair lay tangled in the sweat that permeated her hairline and Kushina watched the nipples, moving up and down with the kunoichi's harsh breathing. She bounded back onto the bed, bouncing on her knees as she landed.

"You ready?" She asked, flinging herself between Kushina's parted legs when the older woman nodded. She rubbed the toy against her, coating it in her juices before pushing it slowly in, an in and out motion that pushed further every time. Kushina pushed down against it, mewling when Sakura would shake her head and pull out again, a devilish grin on her face. She was immensely pleased with the effect that she had on her partner, and put aside her arousal as she focused on bringing as much pleasure to Kushina as possible. Eventually the toy was completely submerged and Sakura began to roll her hips leisurely. One hand clutched her arse, the other holding her up while the two kissed, tongues tangling and bodies clashing.

Kushina was wild before long, frantically pushing her hips up and attempting to pull Sakura down. Eventually the cocky faced Sakura gave in and rolled off of her. "Wanna ride me?" She asked, eyebrow arched.

"Of course," Kushina told her, her tone teasing. "I love how you're always up to the challenge."

Sakura winked. "Beats a bloke, huh?"

Kushina ignored the question, along with the twinge that came with it and sank down onto the penis-shaped stand in. She set a rough pace, worked up as she was, but for some reason orgasm eluded her. Sakura's hands rose to pinch her nipples and caress her neck as her body remained mainly still. She thrust up steadily, but her scope for movement was small, and not enough for the woman above her who was quickly losing control, but was unable to let go completely.

"Want to try something else?" She asked softly, and Kushina let out a muffled mewl in reply, giving a few more half-hearted thrusts before allowing her lover's hands to coax her onto her hands and knees. Sakura quickly repositioned herself and slid back in, one hand on Kushina's breast while the other sought out her clit. She rubbed and thrust, rubbed and thrust until with a shout Kushina came, for the third time that night.

She immediately crashed onto her stomach once the dildo was removed, sighing languidly and burrowing into the covers. Her hands swept across the bed to find Sakura, and she turned her head to face her once her hands came into contact. Sakura undid the strapon lazily, tossing it back into Kushina's draw and locking it.

The other woman could clean it tomorrow. Both of them were too tired to for the time being.

Neither of them noticed the figure stood outside, looking through the steamed up glass. They curled up tightly together, Sakura pulling the duvet up over Kushina's exhausted form. Kushina was out before Sakura placed a sweet goodnight kiss to her lips.

And when she awoke, Sakura was gone. Minato was stood beside her, his eyes on the window and its partially closed curtains.

**A/N Hope you liked it guys, and thanks for reading! R&R**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


End file.
